Conquistando a Sakura
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sasuke estaba seguro de que el corazón de la pelirosa le pertenencia aunque a él no le importara en absoluto. Pero de alguna manera la confianza del Uchiha poco a poco fue cayendo y sino hacia algo pronto Naruto le ganaría. [Oneshot NaruSakuSasu]


N/A: Esto lo escribí en una tarde de aburrimiento, todo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Sin ven palabras raras o que la cosa es confusa es porque intente pensar como pensaría el Uchiha y esta todo revuelto jaja…

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto** , el texto aquí presente si es mío, evitemos los plagios, no publico en ningún otro lado.

* * *

— **Conquistando a Sakura—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

" _¿Crees que puedes conquistar a Sakura?, pues adelante, pero ella nunca va a fijarse en ti Naruto"_

Hace un año que Sasuke se había ufanado con aquellas palabras, según el rubio iba a conquistar a la pelirosa, el Uchiha lo creía incapaz de lograr hacer cambiar los sentimientos de Sakura por él.

Por eso cuando las cosas comenzaron a suceder no supo captar las señales.

El primer acercamiento de Naruto ocurrió dos días después de aquella conversación, vio al rubio ayudando a organizar las filas de personas que esperaban para vacunar a sus hijos pequeños, tarea que Sakura junto a varias enfermeras hacían bajo un toldo frente al hospital.

En ese momento creyó que Naruto era un idiota, ¿como un ninja élite podía rebajarse a tal tarea?, en ese momento Sasuke negó con la cabeza pensando que sólo a Naruto se le ocurría hacer algo así.

Para su sorpresa, ese mismo día, horas después vio a Naruto comiendo en el Ichiraku con Sakura y las demás enfermeras.

Pero estaba convencido de que eso no podía ser una cita, porque una cita era de dos personas y había más personas acompañándolos.

De igual manera ese hecho no preocupo para nada a Sasuke, sin embargo los entrenamientos de Naruto con él comenzaron a reducirse, ya no eran tres horas, sino dos horas.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó un día con curiosidad.

—Al hospital. —respondió Naruto secándose el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

—¿Hospital? —Repitió el Uchiha sin entender.

—Sí, estoy ayudando a pintar, porque ya viene navidad y necesitaban una mano gratuita. —respondió tranquilamente.

Sasuke bufó y Naruto se marchó, el pelinegro pensó que no sólo era idiota por rebajarse a realizar tareas tan sencillas para conquistar a una mujer, sino que también era iluso por creer que algo así le funcionaria con Sakura.

Sin embargo Sasuke hizo algo inesperado en su rutinaria vida, al día siguiente, Sakura estaba cerrando su oficina cuando el Uchiha se presentó repentinamente.

—Sakura —la saludó él con su típica voz carente de emociones.

Ella lo miró sorprendida,—Sasuke-kun, ¿sucedió algo?

Le extrañaba mucho la presencia del Uchiha allí, no eran cercanos ni nada por el estilo, Sasuke la había rechazado después de que la guerra terminara y ella había seguido con su vida a pesar de la humillación.

—Acompáñame a un lugar. —le dijo con seriedad.

Intrigada y muy curiosa Sakura se marchó en compañía del pelinegro, pero ella le pidió detenerse en un lugar. Ese lugar era el área del cafetín donde compro un almuerzo a pesar de que eran ya las cinco de la tarde.

—No hace falta que compres eso, te voy a invitar a comer. —dijo él.

—¿Invitarme a comer?, ¿a mí? —repitió ruborizándose levemente.

—Sí, deja eso. —insistió Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no dejó el almuerzo, entregó dinero a la señora encargada del cafetín y le pidió un favor que desconcertó al confiado Uchiha.

—¿Podrías por favor enviárselo a Naruto?, dile que es de mi parte y que por favor vaya a descansar.

—Sí, no se preocupe Sakura-san, yo le daré su mensaje.

Salieron y medía hora después estaban en un puesto de comida de la calle, Sakura estaba visiblemente nerviosa, no sabía que esperar del pelinegro con tan extraña invitación.

—Seguro estás extrañada por esta invitación. —dijo el pelinegro con seriedad sentado frente a ella.

—Sí, bueno no, no está mal que dos amigos se reúnan a comer juntos.

Sakura habló sin parar mientras esperaban a que les traerán la comida, (ya que estaba nerviosa) mientras Sasuke permanecía en silencio, estaba aburrido, a él Sakura siempre le había parecido fastidiosa, en el pasado porque era una más de la chicas que trataban de ganarse su atención, ahora con veinte años le seguía molestando el hecho de que fuese tan expresiva, inquieta y conversadora.

Definitivamente no iban en el mismo carril, pero debía ganarle a Naruto y tenía que soportar todo el parloteo de Sakura.

—¡Sí, y Naruto logró calmarlos cuando les mostro como hacia sus clones, me sorprende la simpatía de Naruto con los niños!

Ese comentario logro filtrarse en el murro invisible de Sasuke.

—Es porque Naruto sigue pensando como un niño. —respondió él.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente, —cierto, aunque Naruto a veces hace cosas muy maduras, me ha sorprendido varias veces.

¿Qué hacían hablando de Naruto?, podía detectar algo de emoción en la voz de Sakura al hablar de Naruto. ¿Que podía significar eso?

—¿Te gustan los niños Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó sonriente.

—¿Niños?, en realidad no me agradan mucho. —respondió siendo sincero.

Ella sonrió mirándole y se sonrojó un poco —siempre hablabas de reconstruir tu clan, para eso debes tener muchos hijos y eso supone que serán bebés, luego niños, pasarían muchos años para que sean adultos.

Le respondió con algo de diversión, el Uchiha arrugó la nariz como si le diera escalofríosimaginarse a un montón de niños a su alrededor.

—Reconstruir mi clan, es decir limpiar el nombre del clan Uchiha, a eso siempre me referí. —explicó sin perder la calma.

Sakura se sintió terriblemente desubicada. —Ah, entiendo, ya lo has hecho en parte quedándote en la villa y ayudando en la policía de Konoha.

—Ya hable con el Sexto, voy a trabajar colaborando desde afuera de la villa. —comentó.

—¿Te vas a ir? —le preguntó con algo de decepción en su voz.

—No me siento cómodo viviendo en esta aldea.

Sakura no dijo mucho después de eso, la notó pensativa durante el resto del tiempo que pasaron juntos, ya no trataba de mantener una conversación con él. Cuando se despidieron ella le invitó a pasar la Nochebuena en la celebración que harían en el hospital.

 **.**

Cuando esa noche llegó Sasuke aceptó la invitación de Sakura, lo hizo sólo para darle una patada a los planes de Naruto, fastidiarlo y que viera que aun con todo lo que hacía no lograba arrebatarle el amor de Sakura.

—¡Jo,jo,jo pasen, bienvenidos!.

Sasuke al ver a Naruto disfrazado de Santa Claus sintió pena ajena, no sólo era idiota e iluso, Naruto también era ciego, ¿a qué mujer iba a gustarle un tipo con tan mal disfraz?, se veía que era barato, con aquella barba falsa.

—¿Estás disfrutando la reunión Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

Sasuke dejó de mirar a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado recibiendo en sus piernas a un montón de niños, escuchando sus deseos y entregándoles regalos.

—No me gustan estos tipos de reuniones. —le dijo mirándola, Sakura tenía un vestido muy bonito que acentuaba bien su figura, también estaba usando un maquillaje sencillo.

Estaba muy guapa, eso hubiera dicho Naruto, pensó el pelinegro.

—Cierto, dijiste que no te gustaban los niños, lamento haberte hecho venir, pero no quería que pasaras la nochenueva solo, ya que Naruto la pasaría aquí con nosotros.

Escucharla lo hizo sentir más seguro, nada de lo que Naruto hiciera funcionaria, Sakura seguía loca por él y eso no le importaba, pero valía para seguir ganándole al rubio.

—¡Muérdago, hay un muérdago sobre ustedes dos!

Una enfermera y varias niñas comenzaron a alborotarse mientras señalaban a Sasuke y la pelirosa, Haruno se ruborizó apenada.

—¡Tienen que besarse, es la tradición!.

—Chicas esto no aplica en mí, soy la encargada y no puedo jugar. —aclaró Sakura.

Sasuke de reojo vio que Naruto había fijado su atención en ellos, era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con el jueguecito de su amigo.

—Está bien, puedes besarme Sakura. —le dijo Sasuke con voz calmada.

—¿Q-que? —preguntó ella en un balbuceó.

—¡Beso, beso, beso!

Un coro de voces pedía que se besaran, entonces Sakura accedió a juntar sus labios con Sasuke, el momento no duro casi nada, pero con eso ya podía nombrarse ganador.

Se sorprendió de ver que Naruto actuara como si tal beso no hubiera ocurrido.

—Que calor hace —comentó Naruto acercándose a ellos minutos después. —¿ya me puedo quitar el traje Sakura-chan?

—No.—respondió ella negando con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero por qué no? ya entregue los regalos. —protestó Naruto vestido de Santa Claus.

La pelirosa llenó un vaso con el ponche de frutas —Tomate esto y vamos a tomarnos unas fotos antes de que te lo quites, te ves gracioso y quiero conservar este momento.

El rubio apenas pudo beber medio vaso de su ponche cuando la pelirosa jaló a Naruto del brazo y también invito al pelinegro, pero él no quiso participar, se despidió alegando que estaba cansado.

Días pasaron hasta convertirse en meses, Naruto en ningún momento le reclamó por haber besado a Sakura, y eso que Sasuke ya tenía una respuesta para él, así que se quedo con las ganas de restregarle en la cara al rubio que perdía su tiempo con Sakura.

Pero cierto día, un viernes por la mañana ocurrió un algo que llamó la atención de Sasuke, vio a Naruto saliendo de la casa de Sakura.

Era muy temprano para ser una visita, una alarma interna se activo en la mente del pelinegro. ¿Sería posible que hubieran pasado la noche juntos?

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando los vio despedirse con un abrazo y un beso en la boca, un beso que duro mucho más de lo que duro el beso que había compartido Sasuke con la pelirosa hace meses.

Antes de sentirse perdedor recordó que Sakura no elegiría a Naruto si existía él. De cualquier manera por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha se dijo que tenía que hacer algo más directo, lo primero que hizo fue seguir al rubio para descifrar en su actitud si se había acostado con la pelirosa.

Para su sorpresa después de separarse de Sakura, Naruto se fue a una joyería y encargo un anillo el cual quitaron del mostrador y el Uzumaki se marchó silbando alegremente.

Minutos después Sasuke buscaba entre las cosas que había recuperado de su madre, entre ellas había una cajita de joyas, eligió un anillo al azar y fue a buscar a la pelirosa.

Tuvo que esperar a que diera una clase de jutsu médico en el hospital donde se entero que ella era tratada con el título de Sakura-sensei.

—¿Sucedió algo Sasuke-kun?, ¿algún problema? —le preguntó extrañada de saber que la había estado esperando.

El Uchiha sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo coloco sobre el escritorio de la joven médico.

—Es para ti. —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Un anillo? —dijo mirando la sortija como si fuese un bicho raro.

—De compromiso, ¿lo aceptas?

Ella se ruborizó, —espera Sasuke-kun, ¿acaso me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

—Eso mismo.

Ella se levantó de la silla y caminó frotándose el cuello, parecía no saber qué hacer, Sasuke la ayudo en eso.

—Sólo tienes que ponértelo y ya estaríamos comprometidos.

—No lo puedo aceptar. —le dijo con una voz tan seria que lo inquieto.

—¿Por qué no?

Sakura volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio, creía que Sasuke estaba mal de la cabeza, no le encontraba otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto no tiene sentido, no tenemos una relación amorosa como para casarnos, además no estoy lista para el matrimonio, tú tampoco lo estas, en la cita que tuvimos te pude conocer más y entonces comprendí que no somos compatibles.

—No es necesario ser compatibles. —le explicó él, no le importaba eso ya que no planeaba quedarse a vivir con ella, sus planes era convertirla en su esposa y poder viajar con tranquilidad sabiendo que Naruto ya no le podría ganar.

Sakura fue firme en no aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, Sasuke tuvo que llevarse el anillo porque después de todo era de su madre, pero salió de allí seguro de que al menos Naruto no le ganaría.

 _"Ella no está lista para el matrimonio, no abra ganador"_

Eso le daba tranquilidad, no tendría que soportar a Naruto ufanándose, más bien tendría que darle ánimos cuando llegara con el corazón roto y el anillo de compromiso de vuelto.

Sin embargo tres días después ocurrió lo imposible, al pasar frente a la floristería Yamanaka escuchó a Ino dando gritos mientras felicitaba a Sakura por su compromiso.

—Naruto me sorprendió, —decía Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios, —aunque yo de cierta manera estaba esperando que me pidiera matrimonio, ha sido muy original su forma de pedírmelo.

Sasuke no escuchó más porque no era un chismoso, continuó su camino. El idiota de Naruto le había ganado en algo, sin embargo aun no estaban casados y podía impedir la boda, aunque eso no le agradaba nada, ya que él no era de los que impedían bodas, eso arruinaría completamente su imagen de hombre sin sentimientos.

No le quedo más remedio que reconocer que Naruto no era tan tonto como pensaba, con su actitud discreta referente a las cosas que hacía con Sakura lo había engañado, lo había hecho creer que nada pasaba entre ellos, cuando si pasaba todo.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

N/A: Naruto se esforzó más, merecía su recompensa, jaja... desde que termine de escribir **Conquistando a Naruto** , me quede con ganas de escribir la versión inversa una donde Sasuke y Naruto intentaran conquistar a la pelirosa, sin cambiar la personalidad de Sasuke, así sería más divertido, este fue el resultado :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
